


Promise

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Just like Kim Hongjoong, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ok bye, Overusing of the petname baby, but not really, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The older breathes out what Mingi can only assume is his name and smiles before pulling himself closer to the rapper, tucking his head in the crook of his neck."I missed you."





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This sucks  
> But I tried  
> Enjoy ♥
> 
>  
> 
> (Title: Ateez; Promise)

Yunho sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. It's been long, too long since they could just lay down and hold each other. So when the older came back home, a little wet, way longer after everyone else did, and approached Mingi with tired eyes and a "Can you come with me?" leaving his lips, Mingi didn't even hesitate to stand up and go.

He follows him into his and San's room, looking around before closing the door silently. Yunho walks closer to him, laying his head on his shoulder and sighing deeply, his hands resting on his forearms. The younger brings a hand up to his head, softly petting his hair. Yunho looks up into Mingi's eyes with his half-lidded ones before they travel to his lips. Mingi smiles when the older finally leans in, pushing him back gently.

Mingi smiles as his back calmly meets the cold wall. Yunho sneaks his arms around the boy's neck, sighing into his mouth while tilting his head slowly, to not bump their noses. They don't have to rush, there's no need to.

"Minnie..."

The older breathes out, pulling himself closer to Mingi's slim figure. Mingi rests his hands on the vocalist's hips, this could always lead to more, but it doesn't have to now, not now when Mingi can fully enjoy Yunho's presence after so long of not being able to have some time for themselves. He wraps his arms around the boy's waist, oh god he loves that place. Yunho's waist is small and perfect to hold, fits just right into Mingi's arms. He pushes the older back gently, as if Yunho is the  most fragile thing in the world. The vocalist pulls back, gazing deep into Mingi's eyes and panting.

Mingi sits him down on the bed before leaning down again. He claims the boy's lips for a second before sitting down and pulling Yunho in his lap.

Though the older is a little taller than Mingi himself, he's very light, not heavy at all so it's no problem for Yunho to sit there. He leans down, pecking Mingi's lips and wrapping his arms around his neck again.

"I love you..."

Yunho whispers while closing his eyes. Mingi nods, he knows that, Yunho doesn't go without a day of telling him how much he loves him, and Mingi loves every single part of it, and him.

"I love you too baby."

Mingi whispers back, his hands now resting on the small of Yunho's back. Yunho blushes and goes to rest his face in the crook of Mingi's neck. The rapper's hands go up Yunho's back before going back down in a soothing motion. Yunho shivers but smiles, almost purring at the touch, he always loved when Mingi was willing to give him attention or just take care of him in one way or another.

Mingi tightens his arms around the boy's waist before laying back down onto the bed. Yunho giggles, sitting up and looking down at Mingi's face.

"Am I heavy?"

Yunho asks in worry and nervousness, and Mingi quickly shakes his head.

"No, you're not baby, don't worry."

Mingi reassures the older, running his hands up and down the boy's thighs. Yunho nods a little, still looking a bit nervous from his previous question. Yunho finds the rapper's hands, intertwining their fingers before laying down. He lays on his side, pulling the younger so he's also laid on his side, facing Yunho.

The older breathes out what Mingi can only assume is his name and smiles before pulling himself closer to the rapper, tucking his head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you."

Yunho says, adjusting the arm under their bodies and looking back.

"I missed you too sweetheart, but we're together now."

Mingi whispers, leaning up to press his lips against Yunho's forehead. He looks into his eyes in the dimly lit room, his own eyes shining with love and affection. The older smiles a little, his face just millimeters away from Mingi's. The younger pecks the boy's lips, his hand running up and down his side making Yunho's previously stiff pose relaxed.

"Will you stay with me, forever?"

"Of course I will, baby."

Mingi strokes his cheek, caressing it right after.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mingi smiles slightly, pressing their foreheads together. The gentle sound of raindrops tapping on their windows and the rustling of wind makes Yunho's eyelids heavy in few seconds, but he tries his best to keep them open. Mingi smiles.

"It's alright baby, you can keep them closed, you're tired."

He says, rubbing the boy's back to sooth him. Yunho nods with a smile, cuddling into the younger more. Mingi tightens his hand in the boy's shirt, his breathing slowing down and eyes closing.

He doesn't have to worry about San, he can always sleep with Wooyoung because his bed is big enough for both of them and Yeosang isn't in the room most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
